pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
When DNA replicates, its strands are seperated by the enzyme helicase. ^ GODDDDDDDDDDDDD LOL OH MY GOD THE CARTOON COMIC MEMES LOL "sam's requests gif" ping EXACTLY LIKE "was i really that annoying!??!?!?!" yes OHHHHHHHH OKAY WHAT THE HECK RANDOMLY KESTREL WELL THAT MAKES SENSE I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST RANDOM LOOOOL SPYRO spyro's headcannons™ wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes i do sam i do i do, PING ;) THE FREAKING MIDI LOOOP BIMP LOOOL LIKE JUST "yeah" he was readin yo mind baeb yo mind ;) THEY'RE SO RANDOM AND HAVE NO CONTEXT I CANNN'T LOL ZY'S OBSESSIONS lik u <3 world star This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LOL GODDDDDD juh pig OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD I CAN'T THAT PROJECT IS THE BEST or as zy would say he jsut knew GODDDD FLOWE labpot SHUT UP!!! yes sam ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) the talk page editor took forever to load k I TOTES IN'JOYED SAM BECUZ, 9 9 99 wh I SEE WHAT U DID THAR ;) CLEVER LIL DEVIL ;) LOOOOOL i'll say something mean but apologize immediately after so i won't seem mean YEAH BECAUSE WORLD STAR!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LIKE WHY LOLK I'M NOT EVEN QUESTIONING IT ANYMORE yes becas 9 zy he uplod 4 u;0 dont u meen tough cookie to *.bin™ wait wh YEAH LIKE WE ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF OUR TYPOS AND THE WAY WE SAY THINGS SO SAYING SHUT UP IS HELLA RUDE IT SHOWS YOU CAN'T HAVE FUN WHAAAAT AOKOARO? DO YOU MEAN AKOGORE NO BEAUTIFUL STAR!? AKOGORE NO WORLD STAR This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, October 28, 2014 (UTC) World Star Wikia™ wait wh LOL YEAH AND I WAS LIKE "jsut" BECAUSE JSUT!! IT'S LIKE ORIGNAL BASICALLY if she does she really hides it well, WAIT W-H-A-T GODZILLA'S THUNDER THIGHS!? I akogore no NONA REEVES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WORLD STAR IS A HELLA GHETTO WEBSITE THAT SHOWS FIGHT VIDEOS LOL JSUT.PING LIKE IT'S ALWAYS OH WAIT SERIOUSLY??? GODDDD THUNDER THIGHS!! weaves. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WHAT SNORT FIGHTING SHOW? bad girls club? YEAH LATELY WITH THE BOOBY AND THE SNORTS SHE'S LIKE snort LOOOL BIS TOO HE'S SNORT WEAVE POTION <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD DO YOU MEAN WWE SNORT FIGHTING THAT'S FAKE LOLK bis is XD jsut XD THE SHANASTY HHHH JUST GET OUT BIS YOU'RE OLDER THAN US YOU CREEP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WHAT CHRISTMAS PARTY!? NATER PETATER CHRISTMAS SPONGEBOB CHRISTMAS OR NAHHHH!/ yweah bis makes liek rarely any sense and when he does it's shanasty k YEAAAAAAAH LIKE BRO YOU'RE THE OLDEST ON THIS WIKI actually the oldest is megaelsa This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH!!!! OKAY YEAH WWE IS SO FAKE BUT IT'S FUNNY TO WATCH BECAUSE W-H-A-T ind'e'd it does, ind'e'd it does/ OH MY GODDDD HAIDEN-3PO HE HASN'T READ THE RULES IT HAS TO BE THAT BECAUSE HE WOULD KNOW WE DON'T LIKE SHADYNASTY spyro? i thought she was around your age or naaah? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WITH EVRYTH' YEAAAH HE WAS LIKE "SIG-D2 X HAIDEN3PO XD" lolk GODDDD BRINGING UP WAR "war is magnificent" shut up NO SHANASTY YEAH LIKE STOP THAT AND ALSO STOP THE WHOLE WAR CRAP LIKE REALLY!? UGH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) BRING IT DOWN LO' hey baby drop it LIKE I THINK ALL HE DOES IS STAY AT A BASE REALLY HE HASN'T ACTUALLY BEEN ON A WARFIELD??? BECAUSE IF HE DID HE WOULDN'T BE CALLING IT AWESOME OR MAGNIFICENT WHATSOEVER YEAH EXACTLY!! not typos EVERYONE'S GONE TO HELL THEY'RE ALL SCREWED UP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:54, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL GOSH QUIN ROSE-SAMA YEAH I'VE MET ACTUAL WAR VETERANS AND MY GRANDFATHER WAS ONE and they didn't think war was beautiful at all THEY SAW PEOPLE DIE HOW THE HELL IS THAT GREAT!? LOL JUST POSING i misspelled something wrong…? SHUT UP!!!! yes we need to hand pour it a bit more snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I FORGOT IF I EVEN UPLOADED THAT PICTURE BUT YEAH The anime you and Zy, OH MY GOD THAT'D BE THAT'D BE SO CREEPY H maybe she actually doesn't have a sense of humor or she doesn't get ours :/ idk Yes thanking in long terms, like dash wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:14, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD. KNOWING HIM I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED. Especially because we didn't even know bis at the time he was invited so like ASSOCIATE WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Same I didn't even know who he freaking was so like LOLK WHAT REALLY?! GODDD HIM AND 111 ARE EVERYWHERE! WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH basically going into the hand pouring our wikis thing. BAZICLI just not even give the link out to him or talk about it if we're in one GODD REALLY? No wonder 9 is in full bloom Sam ;)) wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm just like... ugh. Bis is kind of ruining the wiki for me... and the streams. I can't have fun if I'm constantly agitated by his snorts wh- LOL I WILL OKAY ;) OH MY GODDDDDDD it's evrywher sam, your bio class sounds impeccable This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Like there are seriously times when I just want him to like... like just leave SERIOUSLY GO AWAY LOOOOL OKAY Sounds like fate babe ;$)) him yum This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU LIKE BIOLOGY BECAUSE MIDI LOOP? ALSO i like how i was about to go in chat because i saw you guys were there and then you both leave lolk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC) wait wht what are marks again XD Nah it's okay you don't have to join I need to watch the world series with my family anyways so snort OH MY GOD REALLY/?? BIS SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING STRGG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ohohhohho okay XD i thought it meant like grade but just checkin XDD snort LOL I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BASEBALL but you'll probably see why i'm forced to watch it if you know the teams playing, GODDD WORLD STAR™ rmt tt rmt YEAH RIGHT BIS! YEAH RIGHTHTHTHTH HHUGHGHGHGHGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:50, October 28, 2014 (UTC) NO IT'S OKAY I WAS JUST CONFUSED like i thought it meant like attendance idefk what's ur guess sam is it… "THE 9'S!??!?!?!?!" RMT TT RMT?? miku, WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC) DANG GIRL U FLAWLESS <3 wh same i don't miss school either or cut classes :/ WAIT YOU KNOW THE CITY'S TEAM NAME!? WOWOW!! YEAH ;))) GODDDDDD BIS LOL HE ADOPTED A CHARACTER FROM SWEETEA AND SO DID I This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh okie-doke that makes sense! Same, I had to skip class once because I was changing courses but that's literally it. I have no clue how some people can just miss class because they want Starbucks or something and not feel bad about it… CENTRE OH MY GODD/D/D/D.D.D/D/D.D.D/DDD//D///DD/.D.DD/./!!! SO YOU DO KNOW OKAY LOL but yeah that's basically why YEAH THE OTHER CHARACTERS WERE EITHER BOOBY OR WHAT THE HECK wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:07, October 29, 2014 (UTC) exactly XD like lolk now you'll have 2 nights of homework have fun, wh YEAH BUT I JUST SAID IT BECAUSE I LOVE CENTRE AND NOT CENTER IDEK LOOOOL SAME WEAVE! same hurrdressur, W-H-A-T shar pei This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) theatre centre sprechchor GODDDDDDDDDDD sweavetea™ wh GODDDDDD THE LEGS!!!! I CAN'T this lass This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL ONLINE GAME ADDICTS OH MY GODDDD FREAKING "STUBBY" IT SOUNDS JUST MMMM DELISH sandy legs wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ONLINE GAME ADDICTS SPRECHCHOR™ SANDY SNORT® ARE YOU KIDDING ME LOOOOL I CAN IMAGINE YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU FOUND THAT OUT JUST WOWOW!™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I BELIEVE YOU BUT LIKE DUUUDE W-H-A-T I the regular letter tm™ BRUUUH IC ANN OT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHH OKAY LOL I THOUGHT YOUR TM BUTTON WAS BROKEN OR SOMETHING™ wh YES IT IS SAM ;)))) i bet ur zodic sing is compatibl with his,' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:13, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH yeah sometimes i just crash early even though snort THEY CHANGE FOR EVERY RESTAURANT RANDOMLY LIKE LOLK but that's KAWAII c bab 1st stars 2n china legdm, i wondr wat nexyt XD GREEK SIGNS wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Greek signs are actually your common astrological signs ^o^ Because Libra and Taurus? Like the Minotaur? Or they're of some relation eh- LOOOOOL sig n thta compatble,/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) SEE BECAUSE MINOTAUR bull, TAURUS bull it has to do with the constellations and the myths they're derived from the constellations that is ;))) RIGHT becuz if sigma = kniro, then kniro = sigma wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:39, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL REFLEXIVE PROPERTY WITH US!!!! I SAW LOOOOL ALSO THE CLEAVAGE HHHHH BUT THE WEAVE IS HILARIOUS LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SHE ADDED IT I HOPE SHE DOESN'T DO THAT TOO OFTEN BECAUS EUGGHG i hate random cleavage > lunea > seismo k IT JUST DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT ON HER CHARACTERS OKAY YEEEEAH I HAVE NO CLUE EITHER. IS IT THE WAY IT WRAPS AROUND THE SCALP AND IT'S TIED BACK BY A BOW? IT REALLY REMINDS ME OF A LEGIT WEAVE BECAUSE I'VE SEEN ONE LIKE THAT willow smith wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) no she's just booby but like cleavAGE ARRRRRGH DON'T SEXUALIZE SONIC CHARACTERS YEAH i'll just make upsilon leave wait wh LOOOOOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ELSE TO DESCRIBE IT YEAH I THINK SHE DID ACTUALLY!!! THE MICROBRAIDS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) k gOOD IF THEY WERE OR IF THEY EVER ARE JUST TELL ME BECAUSE //screams// GODDD FREAKING ROUGE~!!! yeah she's hella sue now i THE CLOTHES THO THE EXPRESSION "aha!!!" THE KNIFE. LIKE WOWOW™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I WOULD NEVER SEXUALIZE MY CHARACTERS OH! YEAAAAAH OH MY GOD LOL watch me play the world's smallest violin wh also, knigma design by zy ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC)